Golden Fantasia/Quotes/Jessica
Story Mode Jessica and Shannon Prologue * Shannon: Romance is what being a girl is all about. It would be wonderful if there were a ritual that could bring you love. * Jessica: Yeah, could there be something really convenient, like shooting an arrow through the heart of the person you're after?! * Shannon: Beatrice-sama, don't you have any magical items that could shoot an arrow through the heart of the opposite sex...? * Beatrice: Roses of the demon world do have the power to steal hearts. However, they only bloom rarely. * Jessica: A demon rose that can strike at the heart of the opposite sex... ...Let's look for it! And make our love come true! Match 4 Prologue * Chiester 410: A rose of the demon world? I saw some just the other day nyeh. * Shannon: I-is that true?! 410-san, please tell me where they were...! * Jessica: If we could make a bouquet of those and give them out for Valentine's Day, that'd be just perfect! Eheheh! * 410: Nihihihi, not telling you where they are is what makes it a trial of love nyeeeh. If you wanna find them, look for yourself nyeh! * Jessica: Hah, are you saying we've gotta make you tell use by force?! Perfect. I'll show you my flaming fists of love...! Match 4 Victory * Jessica: Come on, tell us! Where are the demon roses blooming?! * 410: I don't know where they're blooming nyeh... But I did see some fallen petals nyeh... * Shannon: Which proves that they're definitely blooming somewhere on this island...! * Jessica: Yeah! I'm getting all fired up! Let's keep searching. This has to be a trial of love! Let's go, let's go! * Lucifer: What the hell is going on here?! I was just standing next to her, and then I got beat up! Waaaah!! Match 7 Prologue * Ronove: Roses of the demon world...? Well now, I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea. * Shannon: Milady... Why do you think Ronove-sama would know...? * Jessica: I remembered something! ...That's right, this guy is the key to the demon roses! * Ronove: Ah. Come to think of it, roses do bloom from my blood, don';t they? I had completely forgotten. * Shannon: Y-yes, come to think of it...! So, if we're looking for demon roses on this island...! * Jessica: We've just gotta beat up this mustache-face, give him a bosebleed, and the demon roses will bloom right from there!! Fight us, Ronoveeeee!!! Match 7 Victory * Ronove: ...I-in that case, I Ronove, will give it my all for the sake of making your love come true... * Jessica: I-incredible...Roses really are blooming from his nosebleed... * Shannon: I'm gonna give Kanon-kun a huge bouquet, so I'd better squeeze a bit more out! Come on, come on, come on! * Ronove: M-maidens can be quite ruthless creatures when it comes to romance... * Shannon: George-san, please accept this flower. * Jessica: Kanon-kun, please accept this bouquet...!! * George: This rose is beautiful. Thank you, Shannon. * Kanon: ...Thank you very much, Milady... But where did you find this many roses...? * Jessica: Th-that's a maiden's secret, eheheheh...! * Ronove: Giving life to the dreams of maidens can be quite a difficult task... * Virgilia: Hohohoh... ...by the way, if you don't mind, I would like just one myself... * Ronove: ...I-it would seem all women are without mercy... i, Ronove, h-have been utterly defeated... Generic Quotes Jessica and Virgilia * Jessica: I still haven't finished running wild! Come on, who's our next opponent?! * Virgilia: P-perhaps we should take a quick break first...How about some tea and a nap...? Jessica and Shannon * Shannon: Oh no, Milady! There's a scratch on your face...! * Jessica: I'm fine! Even if my face is scratched, nothing can leave a scar on my heart! vs Ronove Before Match * Jessica: Time for a return match. This time, I'm ripping off that mini-mustache! * Ronove: This is such a rare opportunity. Shall we treat ourselves to another good fight? Victory * Ronove: * Jessica: vs Ange Before Match * Jessica: What are you looking all scary for? Let's have a bit more fun! * Ange: It's been 12 years...I've been wanting to play with you again. Victory * Ange: I get the feeling that physical strength wasn't the only reason I lost... * Jessica: I told you, didn't I?! You've gotta set your heart on fire! vs Shannon Before Match * Jessica: Okay, this time around...you're gonna tell me about that overnight trip! * Shannon: Milady, it's time for a break. Please go back to your room. Victory * Jessica: It's a promise, okay?! Tell me about the hugging and kissing on your first date! * Shannon: L-like I said, I won't tell you about kissing...! And as for hugging, umm, well... vs George Before Match * Jessica: Let's see what my fists can do to you, George nii-san! * George: ...If you insist, I'll show you. Watch the magic of my kicks. Victory * George: * Jessica: vs Rosa Before Match * Jessica: I suspect you too, Aunt Rosa. What do you say to that...?! * Rosa: This is no time for kids to butt in. Would you mind getting out of the way, right now? Victory * Rosa: I definitely felt that one... That's the punch you inherited directly from Krauss nii-san, isn't it? * Jessica: This is the only thing I ever learned from Dad. ...Heheheh. vs Erika Before Match * Jessica: A guest? Let me give you an Ushiromiya-style welcome! * Erika: What a violent person. Don't tell me even your brain is made of muscles. Victory * Jessica: * Erika: vs EVA-Beatrice Before Match * Jessica: A-Aunt Eva?! Comes to your senses! Why should we have to fight?! * EVA: I'm sorry, Jessica-chan! I've decided to make you the next sacrifice! Victory * EVA: Not bad...I never thought you'd crush my closed room murder by punching it... * Jessica: Closed rooms are stupid! If you've got a problem, speak up with your fists...! vs Virgilia Before Match * Jessica: Go back to your house of sweets, you fairy tale witch...! * Virgilia: I can hardly call it wise to fill your heart with anger in an attempt to distract from your fear. Victory * Virgilia: * Jessica: vs Kanon Before Match * Jessica: Hey, you're a boy, aren't you?! Show me what you've really got...! * Kanon: ...I can't lose. I'm the one who's going to protect you, Milady. So, no matter what...! Victory * Kanon: * Jessica: vs Lambdadelta Before Match * Jessica: You look just like a witch I saw in a book long ago! Let's have a match! * Lambda: I don't want a boring match. If we're doing this, keep me entertained! Victory * Jessica: You keep dropping candies all over the floor! I'll never forgive people who waste food! * Lambda: I'm not wasting them. I'll get my staff to gobble them up later! Isn't that right, my goats?! vs Dlanor Before Match 1 * Jessica: Sorry. I may be dumb, but I'm not gonna lose when it comes to strength! * Dlanor: Do you know of the Knox DECALOGUE? It gives you the power to THINK. Before Match 2 * Jessica: And here's another weirdo! If you're a servant of the witch, I'm not holding back! * Dlanor: I merely said that your reasoning violates the DECALOGUE. Victory * Jessica: I don't get any of this reasoning stuff! But I'll beat the heck out of evildoers! * Dlanor: How HEROIC. ...I believe you belong in a different TALE...